Talk:Interplanetary Commerce Administration
I'd hate to see what the RDA brought to Pandora were they not limited by the ICA's weapons restrictions! Kxetse a-ean 03:37, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't be surprised if that limit only applied within Earth orbit. Chadlupkes 03:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) They would most likely bring devices capable of decimating entire Na'vi populations if it didn't damage or disrupt the mining of Unobtanium, develop diseases and viruses to massacre and destroy every single Na'Vi male and female, rape the planet of all resources and then turn it into what Earth is like. It would be inevitable. --IWantheUltimateChange 09:14, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Admittedly, that'd probably be an easier method. However, the negative PR would be unfathomable. It's hard to put a positive spin on orbital genocide -- and if the popular opinion of RDA goes down the tubes, the ICA would almost certainly revoke their monopoly on interstellar mineral rights in a heartbeat; at least, if negative PR still has negative political consequences on Earth at this time. --NivikLiriak 09:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) if it's been around for so long and it has so much money i'm guessing they either own the ICA or the ICA are highly invested in their survival. Plus if there was no Na'vi unofficially, the RDA could take anything they wanted, meaning more money and more happy shareholders. That's just what seems to happen every single time humans go to any other place. Multiplying and multiplying and till all the resources are gone...so we go to the next place just like a virus. --IWantheUltimateChange 15:24, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Nice inclusion of a Matrix quote. However, keep in mind that Avatar is, in some ways, a celebration of the individual. Mr. Sully is free of the system because he has very little to lose. Mr. Selfridge is more heavily invested in that system, and appears to show genuine guilt over what's being done...but he's under pressure to perform for RDA. It's not humanity that's the bad-guy, in my mind. Humanity is the good guy. It's the corporation, as an entity, that's portrayed as the antagonist. Private Jenkins does what he's told because the pay's good and he's under contract. But it's not like if Private Jenkins feels bad about killing the natives, that he has much of a choice. He does his job and goes home to his wife and kids, or he gets a) killed by the natives, or b) killed by his superiors. It's not the man. It's the machine that the man is a part of. The hero, in this instance, is the man that chooses to step outside of the machine...and has the ability, or dumb luck, to succeed at doing so without being killed. But humanity...human beings...they're beautiful, wonderful things; provided that they display the ingenuity and compassion they're capable of. --NivikLiriak 16:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :My point is, the ICA, as a (presumably) government entity, answers to voters and/or other political forces, not shareholders so much. Therefore, public opinion matters much more to that entity. If RDA can't spin the situation in a positive light, or provoke anger among Earth's citizens against the Na'vi, and the population-at-large begins to view the RDA in a negative light...political pressure could encourage and/or force the ICA to revoke the RDA's rights, regardless of what money may be changing hands. --NivikLiriak 16:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Find a way to mine If the ICA didn't regulate WMD's and the RDA used them and got bad PR they would propably just change their companies name get a new slogan and head back out. I think the rewards of pandora far outway any bad public opinion that would spawn from their mining. For example today there are all these oil companies with commercials about how much they care about the envirement and how their developing new technologies that are earth friendly. Thats your standard corporate BS.